


Sushi and Bones

by ShadesofSilver



Series: Undyne Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Papyrus and Undyne being bros, SNOW WRESTLING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesofSilver/pseuds/ShadesofSilver
Summary: Undyne wants to play a game.Papyrus does not approve.Day 4 of Undyne appreciation week.





	Sushi and Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Суши и кости](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899813) by [Akitai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai)



> This was so half-assed. Can you tell that I did this in one draft?

Undyne grinned to herself as she peeked around the corner, nails scraping against the blue stone. The glowing crystals of Waterfall and her keen vision gave her just enough to see, and the distant rushing of water concealed her footsteps. 

Undyne knew she wasn't the stealthiest monster, but this would have to do. 

A few feet ahead, where blue stone and luminescent flowers melted into white snow and pine trees, a lone figure stood, watching the river flow past. His red scarf billowed in the wind. 

Undyne, having spotted her prey, began to creep closer. She made a wide circle around the tall skeleton, hyper-aware of every small crunch that the snow made. Luckily, the skeleton seemed distracted, and the sound of running water only his her further. 

It was time. 

Letting out a loud war cry, Undyne barreled forwards, long legs eating up the few yards between her and the other before leaping onto his back and sending them both crashing to the ground. “SNOW WRESTLING!!!!!”

“NOOOOOOOO!!!!” Papyrus screeched, flailing under her before twisting hard, throwing her off in one quick movement. His sockets were comically wide. 

Undyne landed on her side, but quickly scrambled to her feet and attacked again. She lunged for her friend, who shrieked and threw himself out of the way, realizing what was happening. “UNDYNE, NO!”

“UNDYNE, YES!” she bellowed, charging him again and pursuing when he started running away. “NGAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! GET BACK AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!” Speeding up, she finally got a firm hold on him and dragged him down into the snow. 

“NYEHHHH!”

The two grappled for several moments, locked in a battle of strength and flexibility. But eventually, Undyne found herself pinning the other to the ground, and let out a roar of victory. “YEAH!”

She waited until Papyrus stopped struggling before getting to her feet, helping him up. The shorter gave her a mildly annoyed look. “I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT,” he muttered. 

“Oh, lighten up!” Undyne said, clapping him on the back and almost sending him flying back into the snow. “You're just mad cuz you lost!”

“THIS TIME.” Despite the stern look, she could tell that Papyrus was trying not to smile. 

“Eh, whatever,” she laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulder before turning it into a headlock.

“NO! DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!”


End file.
